Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to dynamic adaptation of downlink/uplink subframe configurations based on actual traffic needs known as evolved interference management for traffic adaptation (eIMTA).
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of mobile devices. A mobile device may communicate with a base station via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) transmissions. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the mobile device, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the mobile device to the base station.
Multiple access technologies may use Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) or Time Division Duplexing (TDD) to provide uplink and downlink communications over one or more carriers. TDD operation offers flexible deployments without requiring paired spectrum resources. TDD formats include transmission of frames of data, each including a number of different subframes in which different subframes may be uplink or downlink subframes. In systems that operate using TDD, different formats may be used in which uplink and downlink communications may be asymmetric. Flexible TDD DL/UL configuration provides efficient ways to use unpaired spectrum resources and TDD configuration may be adaptive based on traffic conditions (e.g., UL/DL loading at the base station and/or mobile device).
The wireless communication networks including the base stations and mobile devices may support operation on multiple carriers which may be called carrier aggregation.
Carrier aggregation may be used to increase throughput between a base station supporting multiple component carriers and a mobile device, and mobile devices may be configured to communicate using multiple component carriers associated with multiple base stations. Other techniques for increasing throughput using multiple carriers may be used where base stations performing joint operations have non-ideal backhaul (e.g., dual-connectivity, etc.).
In some instances of carrier aggregation, both FDD and TDD frame structures may be supported. FDD and TDD support may include support for combinations of FDD and TDD frame structures on multiple carriers, as well as dynamic adaptation of the frame structures. Dynamic adaptation may result in interference based on carriers using different frame structures.